1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case with connector and a method of manufacturing the case with connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cases having a connector part are conventionally known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-046858 describes a technique relating to a branch connection box configured with a case body including an upper case with a plurality of connector housings integrally molded on a substrate and a lower case attachably and detachably installed to the upper case, crimping terminals supported by and fixed to the upper case, and a sheet wiring member serving as a circuit body accommodated in the case body.
A sheet wiring member of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-046858 is configured such that a certain circuit formed of round naked electrical wires is sandwiched by transparent insulation synthetic resin sheets through an adhesive agent. The crimping terminal and the naked electrical wire of the sheet wiring member are electrically connected with each other by pressing the crimping terminal against the naked electrical wire in such a manner that sticks the terminal in the synthetic resin film of the sheet wiring member and has the terminal dig into the electrical wire.
Improving manufacturing efficiency of a case with connector has been requested. For example, assembling a conductive member such as an electrical wire to a connector after integration of the connector and a case may decrease efficiency in the assembly operation.